The present invention is directed to the screening of patients for nervous system dysfunction including neurological or psychiatric degenerative conditions.
Functional brain imaging by means of positron emission tomography (PET) and single photon emission computed tomograph (SPECT) is known, but up to now, has been applied mainly for research purposes and has had limited diagnostic applicability.
Currently, a neurological diagnosis utilizing a functional brain image requires the interaction of a trained physician or technologist to first manually identify brain regions on the image using an anatomical chart and then to visually compare changes in single brain regions independently of other regions.